Hidden
by Cinagirl
Summary: Baily is stuck, day by day, living in the breaker room of Circus Baby's Pizza World. But when a new night guard is hired and starts "looking around," Baily and the crew must keep her secret away from the night guard and make it always stay hidden.
1. Chapter 1: The Show Has Begun

No one knows who I am. No one knows my name, what I look like. I don't mind. They wouldn't care,anyways.

I live at Circus Baby's Pizza World "were you eat pizza and we be child safe." I don't think thats exactly true though. I have one...friend...here with me (if that's what you'd call it.) It's an old endo skeleton. It doesn't really comfort me though. Just sits and stares, sits and stares.

I don't stay in here forever. Only during opening hours. Sometimes I wish that I'd have some real company to come in here. I understand why children don't, but humans I just don't understand. I guess I'm the only one who performs in the breaker room.

I like closing hours though. Especially playing with the minirenas. (They tickle!) Although Ballora is a stickler about them coming back on stage. Baby's fun too. Seeing her and her balloon tricks is amazingly entertaining. (She pretends to sneeze through her fingers sometimes to make me laugh!) One time I heard something about ice-cream. I don't know if that's true or not. Something about bad memories?

Then there's Enard. I haven't really seen him before. The bidy babs told me a story about him once, but sometimes they lie. No one else seems to know. I asked Funtime Foxy about him.

"Hey Foxy, who's Enard?" I asked her.

"Someone you should never know." she told me, "Now, go back to your room. It's almost open doors."

Thats what we call opening time. Open doors.

The Enard thing is behind me now. The only thing I need to focus on now is my **non** -existence. " Make sure no one sees you," they say, "And stay...hidden."


	2. Chapter 2: Looks

My name is Baily by the way. I don't really know what I'm supposed to be though. I think that I'm a magician, since I have a red dress and black tail. I went into the bathroom one day, and I saw freckles. Big brown freckles and green eyes. Small nose and mouth, and long, wavy brown hair.

Some people say I look like Baby, but I don't think thats true. I don't have pigtails, or red hair, but I do have her big green eyes. Some people even say that I could be...Baby's little sister.

F. Foxy definitely thinks so.

"Now Freddy get over here," she'd say, "doesn't Baily look just like Baby?"

" I guess Foxy." Freddy would say.

Freddy doesn't really notice me. He just leaves me alone. Some say thats a good thing. That Freddy has a really bad temper. But others say that Freddy can be a good friend, so I don't know if I'm missing out or not.

Baby treats me more like her child that her sister. Always telling me how to do things and when the time is right do do things.

" Make sure you don't go in your room too late." she'll say.

"Don't make too much noise in there!"

"Try not to push any buttons."

Sometimes I find annoying, but I know It's for the best of me. I can't be seen by anyone or this whole restaurant would go out of business. I never found out why. Someday I'll find my true self, and find out how I play a part in Circus Baby's Pizza World. I know I will.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

It was 10:00 p.m. Funtime Auditorium. Foxy, standing up, waving her arms. She was telling a scary story on Halloween night. We were all here. Me, the Bidy Babs, Ballora, Minireenas , Freddy, Baby.

Blanket around us, hot chocolate in hands, we were listening to Foxy tell us a story about someone's dead child they didn't want possessing there new, adopted, child. The Minireenas screamed, and curled into Ballora's arms, as if she was there last chance of survival in this rental. (Such scaredy cats they are.)

I felt my eyes sink. I heard a _shhh_ in the distance. I felt like I was flying! I felt wires coil around me. I was in my room. I was safe. I fell asleep. There was a white flash, and then I saw something.

I was sitting in a room. It was covered in oil stains and spare parts. The room was cold, and lit up by a single light bulb. I looked around, and the door opened. I made my eyes limp.

A man walked in. He had a plaid shirt with a clip on badge that read _Henry_. A little girl rushed in after him.

"Daddy, Daddy! Let me see her!" she yelled to him.

"Okay. Calm down Charlie." the man said, raising the little girl up. Her eyes filled with curiosity, she touched my face with soft, little hands. She had a weak smile spread across her face.

The "Henry" man set her down as there was an of an abnoxious honking outnside.

"Come on sweety, you know she's got to go in the truck." he said.

"Can she stay one more day? Please!"

"No darling. She has to go. I'm sorry."

I don't remember what happened after that, except that I was in a truck. It was small, crowded, not very comfortable. I managed too look around, and saw Baby sitting right next to me, with bright orange stripes tied around her. I didn't have those stripes around me, though.

I heard a booming sound. The car jerked forward. I flung into the air. It was too fast for me to know what was going on! Then that's when it happened.

I felt so much pain in my arm. I wanted to scream. To cry. To yell, but I couldnt. I was frozen. I saw bits of my hand slide across the floor.

All I could remember after that was two men yelling at each other and to the ground saying some words I don't feel comfortable with. They took me inside, leaving Baby in the truck, and taking me to the parts and service room. They found an old animatronic hand that didn't move and stuck it in were my previous hand had been shattered to bits. After that the stuck me in the breaker room.

I woke up with Ballora standing by me.

"You are a very heavy sleeper, did you know that?" She said to me, gently.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You were dreaming. Nightmares probably."

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep. It's late."

"Okay, Ballora."

"Goodnight. Have sweet dreams this time, Okay."

"Got it. Goodnight."

I felt my eyes sink a little, then a lot. I was finally sleeping without interruption. I guess that's why I've never seen my left hand move a muscle.


End file.
